Making it Official
by keariel
Summary: C'mon; you know it's not official until it's up on facebook. :D KLAINE K plus  for suggestive comments.
1. Chapter 1

The basic plot of this follows canon (mainly) in that Blaine and Kurt get together during Original Song; and then, obviously, post their relationship on facebook. :)

This is partially to explore the cyber-lives of the Glee kids, but is mainly to offer an introduction to an original character of mine, who will be appearing in another fan fiction I am writing. You can call this a companion fic to it, I suppose. XD

I hope you like this, and if you could review that would be much apreciated.

I don't own facebook or the idea of facebook, nor do I own glee, and the last names of the warblers (excluding Blaine and Kurt) were thought up by foraworldundeserving, not me. These ideas have been officially disclaimed. :)

Avril Anderson and her personality belong to me, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong> has changed his relationship status to: **In a Relationship**

¬** Mercedes Jones**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **23** others like this.

**Mercedes Jones** Get in there, White Boy!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Get some!

**Kurt Hummel** Not appreciated, Puckerman.

**Finn Hudson **Uh, does Burt know about this?

**Kurt Hummel **Yes, Finn. The second myself and my new boyfriend finished confirming our relationship, we jumped in my car and drove for an hour to tell my father we are now in a relationship.

**Kurt Hummel **what the hell do you think?

**Santana Lopez** I think Kurt got some. ;)

¬** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **12** others like this.

**Kurt Hummel **your input is delightful as ever, Satan.

**Santana Lopez **It's Santana, white boy.

**Kurt Hummel** I know what I typed.

¬** Mercedes Jones **and **8** others like this.

**Rachel Berry **Does this mean you're now dating the enemy, Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel** Technically, I now AM the enemy, Rachel.

**Santana Lopez** go back to MySpace, Berry.

¬** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **3** others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **Wow Kurt. You never told me the New Directions were so...chatty.

¬** Kurt Hummel **and **4** others like this.

**Kurt Hummel **believe me, usually they're worse.

**Blaine Anderson **They can't be as bad as David and Wes...

¬** Kurt Hummel **and **14** others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **Why did EVERY WARBLER like this?

**Kurt Hummel **Beware the gavel...

¬** Blaine Anderson **and **15** others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **Really David? You liked that?

**David Hughes **Your gavel fetish is concerning.

¬** Kurt Hummel **and **16 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>misses his boyfriend. ):

¬ **Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Kurt Hummel **I miss you too!

**Santana Lopez **WANKY!

¬** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** Really? Was that necessary at all?

**Santana Lopez **No, but it's fun watching you squirm. :D

**Kurt Hummel **...and this is why I enjoy being a Warbler so much.

¬ **Blaine Anderson **and **16** others like this.

**David Hughes **WE LOVE YOU TOO KURT!

**Wes Montgomery **More than Blaine does. ;)

¬ **David Hughes **and **4 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **LIES.

**Kurt Hummel **If you two love me more than Blaine then I worry about your grip on your sense of sexuality...

¬** Blaine Anderson **and **25 **others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **who are all these people?

**David Hughes **We don't even know half of them!

**Kurt Hummel **Please, people don't need to know you personally to realise Wes is gavel-sexual and your relationship is more than the 'epic bromance' you declare it to be.

¬ **Blaine Anderson **and **14 **others like this.

**Rachel Berry **And we New Directions love Kurt more than the Warblers ever could; we had him first.

¬ **Mercedes Jones **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is laying plans to stalk and then serenade Justin Bieber. You will be mine!

¬ **Wes Montgomery**, **David Hughes** and **15 **others like this.

**Kurt Hummel **something you want to tell me, oh boyfriend of mine?

**Blaine Anderson **Nick Fraped me. And you've been talking to Avril. :O

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **You seriously thought you could hide your boyfriend from me? I'm in Paris, not dead, cousin dearest. ;)

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **4** others like this.

**David Hughes **when are you coming back to Warbler Land, Avril?

**Avril Anderson **When you stop being so annoying.

¬ **Blaine Anderson **and **10 **others like this.

**David Hughes **...you suck.

**Avril Anderson **Oh contraire, Mon amie; you suck, as Wes very well knows. ;)

¬ **Santana Lopez **and **21 **others like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Dude, I have to meet this girl.

**Blaine Anderson **Oh my god, Avril. I do NOT need that mental image!

**Wes Montgomery **Have I ever told you how much I hate your cousin, Blaine?

**David Hughes** I second that.

**Ethan Moore **We're not in a meeting, guys; you can't pass motions...

¬ **Avril Anderson **and **16 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **I knew there was a reason I liked you...;)

¬ **Ethan Moore **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson **Stop flirting with my cousin, Ethan.

**Ethan Moore **...she started it.

**Blaine Anderson **Stop flirting with my Warblers, Avril.

**Avril Anderson **Bite me.

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **4 **others like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Gladly. ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Watch your back, Puckerman.

¬ **Kurt Hummel **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson – Kurt Hummel <strong>If Blaine is suddenly bitchy for no reason, don't worry; he just gets man periods. (:

¬ **David Hughes, Wes Montgomery **and **14 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **OH MY GOD AVRIL.

**Avril Anderson **What? I just want your boyfriend to be prepared? ;)

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **23 **others like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **Can I marry you? Because you're awesome.

**Avril Anderson **Sorry, I'm saving myself for Darren Criss.

¬ **Ethan Moore **and **13 **others likes this.

**Blaine Anderson **He has a girlfriend, Avril.

**Avril Anderson **And he promised that if he ever broke up with her, I'd be the first person he'd call. That boy is one carefully carried out murder away from being mine...;)

**Blaine Anderson **Are you sure? Because this may have been another one of your scarily realistic dreams.

**David Hughes** Like when you thought you saw Wes marrying his gavel!

**Avril Anderson **I stick by my belief that I did see that; I even found a piece of lace which looked suspisciously like the lace which had been around said gavel during my 'dream' in Wesley's sock drawer...

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **4** others like this.

**Kurt Hummel **where have you been all my life?

**Avril Anderson **In a cupboard under some stairs. ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Oh dear god. And so the 'A Very Potter Musical' quotes begin.

¬ **Wes Montgomery **and **17 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>Did somebody say Draco Malfoy?

¬ **David Hughes**, **Ethan Moore **and **16** others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **No. Nobody said Draco Malfoy.

**Wes Montgomery **Actually Blaine, you just did...

¬ **Avril Anderson **and **5** others like this.

**Avril Anderson **You walked right into that one, cousin dearest. And since when do I need an excuse to quote the awesomeness that is AVPM/S?

**Blaine Anderson **You've seen the sequel? Oh dear god.

**Avril Anderson **I resent that.

**Blaine Anderson **I resent YOU.

**Kurt Hummel **And this is where you start getting childish.

**Avril Anderson **Please. I'm more childish than Blaine will ever be.

**Blaine Anderson **That's not a good thing, Avril...

**Avril Anderson **your FACE isn't a good thing.

**David Hughes** real mature...

**Avril Anderson **Your face is real mature. And wasn't that the point, David?

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **3** others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>wroteon **William McKinley High School New Directions** Wall: Regionals is almost here! And although I am quietly confident in the true power of my vocals and the chemistry between myself and **Finn Hudson** during our on-stage performance, the Warblers have gained that same Chemistry with **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson**, so we are having an extra rehearsal/song writing seminar tomorrow from nine until four. Spies are not welcome.

**Mercedes Jones **have spies ever been welcome? And why did you tag Blaine and Kurt..?

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Rachel Berry **Who are you? And why do you have Blaine's last name?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **She's my future wife. ;)

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Lauren Zizes **Something you want to tell me, Puckerman?

**Avril Anderson **Oooh, competition; I could grow to like you, New Directions.

¬ **Quinn Fabray **and **6 **others like this.

**Rachel Berry **Seriously; who are you?

**Avril Anderson **Cousin of the enemy; you have been warned. :D

**Kurt Hummel **Why did you tag me and Blaine, Rachel? You do realise this page has no privacy settings...

**Quinn Fabray **Well done, Rachel; you've made an even bigger fool of yourself then usual.

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **10 **others like this.

**Sue Sylvester **I am going to crush you at Regionals...

**Avril Anderson** Who is this loon?

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **4** others like this.

**Mercedes Jones** She's our psychotic cheer coach.

**Brittany Pierce **She filled mine and Santana's lockers with dirt.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **She tried to get my name changed to Tina Cohen-Loser.

**Mercedes Jones **She literally throws sticks at me.

**Avril Anderson **O.o

**Blaine Anderson **O.o

**Wes Montgomery **O.o

**David Hughes **O.o

**Ethan Moore **O.o

**Luke Wright **O.o

**Jeff Sterling **O.o

**Nick Duval **O.o

**Avril Anderson **...this got old quickly.

**David Hughes **o.O

**Avril Anderson **Watch your back, Hughes; I'm coming for you.

**Blaine Anderson **Run, David. Run for your damn life.

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **16 **others like this.

**David Hughes **Wes, you're a damn TRAITOR!

**Wes Montgomery **I have to think of my gavel; you just come second in these circumstances.

**David Hughes **So much for an epic bromance...*sobs*

**Rachel Berry **WARBLER SPIES! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!

**Santana Lopez **Go back to MySpace, Berry.

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **9 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>David Hughes <strong>I have a very important announcement to make; I can't deny it any more. I am, in fact, in love with **Wes Montgomery**. He is the one thing I live for; one day, hopefully, I will be able to marry him, so that we may adopt lots of children and live happily every after, riding off into the metaphorical sunset. Oh, yeah, and **Avril Anderson **is awesome.

¬ **Blaine Anderson**, **Wes Montgomery **and **15 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **You were warned, Hughes; you have officially been Fraped.

**David Hughes **I hate you.

**Avril Anderson **I love you too. (:

**Nick Duval **We all knew this already.

¬ **Avril Anderson **and **16 **others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **I appreciate the sentiment, David, but I'm afraid I don't reciprocate your feelings. By all means, find yourself a nice boyfriend who can support you; but it won't be me.

**Avril Anderson **Yeah, Wavel tops Wevid every time. ;)

¬ **Blaine Anderson **and **13 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **What's the bet that the Warblers who didn't like that didn't get it...?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **BURN!

**Kurt Hummel **Intelligent response as ever, Noah.

¬ **David Hughes **and **12 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **Burn. (:

* * *

><p>So there it is; the first facebook fic I've ever written.<p>

Please don't just report me if you find fault with this; send me a PM, or even just a review, explaining what is wrong, and I'll correct it. I spent a long time on this, and I really don't want to have to delete it just because the administrators haven't outlined clearly what 'chat format'-which is what their problem is, I'm assuming-exactly is.

Thank you. :)

Hopefully more chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE BEST CATAGORY EVER. Seriously? I got, like FIVE reviews last chapter! My Death Note fiction has been up ages and it hasn't even got ONE. You guys...you make me so happy! So, so happy!**

**PLUS: OH MI JEEZ I saw nationals last night and FLAILED. I know some people haven't seen it still, so I'm not going to post spoilers, but OMG FLAIL. I have never loved Klaine more than just after watching Nationals.**

**AGH! *flails madly***

**DISCLAIMER! I hearby disclaim EVERYTHING.**

**Well, not everything, because Avril is genuinely MINE. But Glee and the Warblers and the flail-worthy-ness that is Klaine DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE UP THE NAME. DON'T SUE ME. I HAVE NO MONEY!**

**Seriously, I don't, I really need a job...**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>Needs to talk to Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel **Why is this on Facebook? I'm upstairs.

**Finn Hudson **Yeah...with your boyfriend. I don't want to know what you two are doing...

¬ **Santana Lopez **and **8** others like this.

**Kurt Hummel **OH MY GOD, FINN.

**Avril Anderson** Totally didn't need those mental images of my cousin...

**Finn Hudson **Do I know you?

**Avril Anderson **If you don't it's your own fault for accepting me. ;)

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **and **4** others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **We're watching Disney films, Finn; not something that's exactly over PG. I doubt 'Peter Pan' is going to scar you for life...

**Avril Anderson **Maybe it won't, but you like to sing along Blaine; that might send him to an early grave. ;)

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **12 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **Betrayed by my cousin, my boyfriend, and by my fellow Warblers...what a sad day for me. ):

**Mercedes Jones **If you're watching Disney films, why are you on Facebook at the same time...?

**Avril Anderson **They're like women; they can multi-task. It's something to do with liking boys...

**Blaine Anderson **STEREO-TYPES, AVRIL!

**Avril Anderson **Yeah, well that's what you get for saying I can't play football cause I'm a GIRL. Stereo-types, Blaine. Stereo-types.

**Avril Anderson** And SEXISM. And I maim sexist people.

¬ **Mercedes Jones **and **14 **others like this.

**Quinn Fabray **What did Finn want to talk to Kurt about, anyway?

**Finn Hudson **...I wanted to ask him what topping he wants on his pizza. Burt and my mom are out, so we get to order in...

**Kurt Hummel ***face-palm* Oh my god, Finn.

**Avril Anderson **Seriously? Facebook? For a PIZZA ORDER? What do you think they were doing up there?

**Avril Anderson** ...I have only myself to blame for these mental images.

**Blaine Anderson **OH MY GOD, AVRIL.

**Avril Anderson **Go back to your damn film, Blaine...

¬ **Mercedes Jones **and **6** others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery <strong>Alright. Who did it? Whoever did it, I will find and DESTROY you!

¬ **David Hughes**, **Kurt Hummel **and **15 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **how do you know you haven't just lost it?

**Wes Montgomery **I duct-taped it to my head board.

**Nick Duval **Now that right there is called PARANOIA. And insanity.

**Ethan Moore **Please, we're all insane. Like anyone expected Wes to be any different.

**Avril Anderson **Heh heh heh...*sneaks across page*

**Blaine Anderson **Oh no. Look out, Ohio; Avril is either here, or she now has spies here...

**Avril Anderson **Please, I've had spies in Ohio since you transferred to Dalton; gotta keep an eye on you. ;)

¬ **David Hughes **and **12** others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **that makes you sound like a stalker.

**Avril Anderson **Was there ever any doubt about that?

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **16 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt? Why did you like that? You do realise this probably means she's keeping tabs on you, too.

**Kurt Hummel **...shit.

**Wes Montgomery **LANGUAGE ON MY STATUS, PLEASE.

**Avril Anderson **Oui, Monsieur. Tu trei, trei impoli Monsieur Hummel.

¬ **Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Wes Montgomery **Not what I meant, Avril.

**Avril Anderson **Oh, I know. I just enjoy annoying you; it makes my day. (:

¬ **David Hughes **likes this.

**Wes Montgomery **I still want my damn Gavel back.

**Avril Anderson **Don't worry, Wesley. You'll be getting a ransom note in reference to your dearly beloved soon. Very soon. ;)

¬ **Ethan Moore **and **16 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>David Hughes <strong>is happy for the newly-dubbed Klaine; he really is. But if they turn up late to a Warblers meeting because they were making out one more time, he's going to hit something.

¬ **Wes Montgomery**, **Jeff Sterling **and **13 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **Wow; I'd watch out, cousin dearest and boyfriend. David's referring to himself in the third person. This most definitely bodes ill for you.

¬ **Ethan Moore **and **12 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **We were not 'making out'.

**Wes Montgomery **making out, snogging, exchanging saliva, 'practicing'; whatever you want to call it, it comes second to Warblers practice. Regionals is NEXT WEEK, and how are we supposed to practice when our soloists are too busy 'confirming their relationship'?

**Avril Anderson **First, you make that sound to much like 'consummation', which equates to SEX, and I don't want those mental images, THANK YOU WESLEY. Second; don't you think 'snogging' is actually not a very nice word? Just seems like you'd go for something nicer when talking about kissing...

¬ **David Hughes **and **16 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **OH MY GOD, AVRIL.

**Avril Anderson **What is that, your new catch phrase? Jeez...

¬ **Jeff Sterling **and **8 **others like this.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **GET SOME, KURT.

¬ **Santana Lopez **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel ***face desk* Oh teapot-inhabiting dwarf, take me now...

**Avril Anderson **That sounds WRONG.

**Blaine Anderson **OH MY GOD, AVRIL.

**Avril Anderson **See? Twice in one conversation. It's getting old.

**Blaine Anderson **So is your sick mind, but you haven't stopped that yet, have you?

**Avril Anderson **you'd only love me less. (:

**Blaine Anderson **HA. Yeah, you keep thinking that.

**Avril Anderson **Oh I will. And guess what, dearest cousin? I'm visiting soon. So watch yourself.

**Blaine Anderson **...crap.

**Wes Montgomery **LANGUAGE.

**Avril Anderson **French!

**Ethan Moore **Spanish!

**David Hughes **German!

**Kurt Hummel **Italian!

**Jeff Sterling **Welsh!

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Thad Harwood **Cantonese!

**Cameron James **Hindi!

**Andrew Stuart **Japanese!

**Avril Anderson **Once again, old quickly.

**Avril Anderson **Don't even think about it, Hughes.

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **15 **others like this.

**David Hughes **You suck.

**Avril Anderson **We have covered this already, David. Denial will get you nowhere.

¬ **Blaine Anderson **and **15 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>HERE I COME OHIO!

¬ **Kurt Hummel**, **Luke Wright **and **14 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **So lock up your boyfriends.

¬ **Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **Please; I would never try and squeeze into the all-overcoming love affair that is Klaine. That's like trying to split an atom with a bread knife.

¬ **Wes Montgomery **and **15** others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **Sweet. But I didn't mean me and Kurt.

**Avril Anderson **Ooh, is that a challenge, Blaine? Because you know how much I like a good challenge.

**Blaine Anderson **No, it's not a challenge.

**Avril Anderson **Are you sure? Because we both know I have my methods...

**Kurt Hummel **I quite like the idea of a girl trying to steal me away from you, Blaine...

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson **Please don't encourage her, Kurt.

**Avril Anderson **Aha, too late, Blaine. PM me Kurt. I want to talk to you privately. ;)

**David Hughes **Well, it's official.

**Wes Montgomery **You've just screwed yourself over, Blaine. Well done.

**Blaine Anderson ***face-desk*

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery <strong>on **Dalton Academy for Boys Warblers **Wall: All day rehearsal tomorrow; only a week until Nationals! Set list has been officially decided, and we will be perfecting harmonies tomorrow. Those who refuse to attend, be warned; most of you can easily be replaced.

**Kurt Hummel **Except me and Blaine, right? So if we decide to disappear half way through...

**Wes Montgomery **This has already been discussed by the council; we are holding your DVD copy of RENT ransom. Come to the rehearsal and nothing bad will befall it.

**Kurt Hummel **I hate you.

¬ **David Hughes **likes this.

**Jeff Sterling **Does this mean I should give Wes back his gavel...?

**Wes Montgomery **...

**Blaine Anderson **Run for your damn life, Jeff; he's going to kill you.

**Jeff Sterling **AVRIL MADE ME DO IT!

**Avril Anderson **Please, you volunteered.

¬ **Nick Duval **and **5 **others like this.

**David Hughes **But hasn't Wes already got a new gavel? What's he going to do with two?

**Blaine Anderson **Try and use both at the same time?

**Avril Anderson **Unless he secretly plays the drums, I doubt he'll succeed. ;)

**Finn Hudson **I play the drums!

**Kurt Hummel **This is the Warblers home page Finn! Go away!

**Finn Hudson **Ouch, little bro...

**Kurt Hummel **I'm a month OLDER than you, Finley.

¬ **Avril Anderson **and **14 **others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **I don't know why the New Directions complain about spies; we've got them too.

**Nick Duval **Yeah, but McKinley spies are rubbish; look what happened to the last one they sent? We ADOPTED him.

**Blaine Anderson **Whereas Dalton spies know everything. ;)

¬ **David Hughes **and **15 **others like this.

**Kurt Hummel **Oh really?

**Avril Anderson **Really. I'm only related to one of them and I know everything. ;)

**Ethan Moore **Yeah, but you know everything about EVERYTHING. You're like a ninja.

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson **Please don't inflate her ego; it's big enough already.

**Avril Anderson **True, Moore, very true. And Blaine? BITE ME.

**David Hughes **Burn. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>Damn, Dalton's furnished like it's a scene out of Harry Potter...

¬ **Kurt Hummel**, **Wes Montgomery **and **15 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **Oh god, everybody hide! She's here!

**Ethan Moore **She's not that bad, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson **You aren't related to her. **Kurt Hummel** I suggest you come to my room before she corrupts you.

**Kurt Hummel **are you inferring that I can't take care of myself, Blaine?

**David Hughes **oh dear god no.

**Wes Montgomery **You're screwed, man.

**Avril Anderson **Stupid cousin. STUPID. *slaps*

**Blaine Anderson **SHUT UP, AVRIL.

**Blaine Anderson **Of course I wouldn't suggest that, Kurt. Avril is just...difficult to handle?

**Wes Montgomery **I repeat; SCREWED.

**Kurt Hummel **So now you think I can't handle her?

**Blaine Anderson **No, Kurt, please, I didn't mean it like that...

**Kurt Hummel **I have coped with homophobic bullies, Blaine. I put up with Rachel Berry putting me down for over a year. I have struggled with feelings for two STRAIGHT boys, and come out of that unharmed. New Directions has been every kind of crazy there has ever been, and I coped with that. I 'handled' your brief fling with Rachel surprisingly easily. And you are now suggesting I can't handle your cousin's own special brand of crazy, DESPITE the fact I've been talking to her for almost two weeks now? You, Blaine Anderson, are just...agh!

**Blaine Anderson **God, Kurt, no, I didn't mean it like that!

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt?

**Blaine Anderson **Baby, please talk to me.

**Avril Anderson **Well...that went well.

**Avril Anderson **Do you think this is a good time to mention I'm not actually coming to Ohio for another three days? Yeah, I was just looking at pictures...

¬ **Jeff Sterling **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>...and so we have more facebook insanity. I would like to repeat my request of if you find fault with this, PLEASE DON'T JUST REPORT ME. How can I learn if I dOn'T eVeN kNoW wHaT i DiD wRoNg? Drop me a review, or a PM or whatever...jeez. :P<strong>

**First person to find the 'original song' quote gets a cyber cookie! And a shout-out next update.**

**Oh yes, and I've decided that instead of letting you make up how this goes on a time line, how about this; each chapter equates to a week of glee-universe-time. So last chapter was a week long; and so is this chapter. How it's spaced out across the course of said week is completely up to you. :) Obviously I've made it so the Kliss happens three weeks before Regionals... cause they weren't real specific on that in the episode. O.o**

**Reviews are like crack, except they don't mess up your sneezes. :O Seriously, I'm even accepting BAD ONES. I'm the definition of a review-whore...;)**

**Keariel  
>xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously love you guys right now. I mean seriously? I got 10 reviews last chapter. 10! I feel so loved...*sniffles***

**So; I got two people who found the Original Song quote-sort-of-not-really! TWO! Yaaay!**

**Sadly, only one of you was first; and therefore only one gets the prize of a shout-out. :(**

**That person IISSSSS...drum roll please!**

**CaitrinMills! The almost-quote was, in fact, where Wes lists different ways you could phrase Kurt and Blaine's making out. He offers 'Practicing' as a way of putting it, which works as a reference to when, after the first Kliss, Blaine says 'we should practice' and Kurt says 'I thought we were'; because I can so see Wes and David spying on that somehow...**

**So this is your official shout out; congratulations. :) and here's your cyber cookie. *gives***

**Anyways, we now have the conclusion of Kurt and Blaine's first fight, and a overview of the week before Regionals! Once again, exact days are up to you, but this spans a week, with Regionals on Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>has an IDIOT cousin! *slaps* Stupid, stupid, STUPID. Are you really so damn DENSE?

¬ **David Hughes**, **Wes Montgomery **and** 14 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **I'm pissed at you too, Tweedle Twins. You should have raised him better.

¬ **Thad Harwood **and **4 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **What did I even do? I just told the truth; you ARE difficult to handle!

**Avril Anderson **Yeah, but KURT doesn't know that. He's only had to put up with me for brief amounts of time. As far as he is concerned, I'm your ordinary slightly insane teenage girl; nothing he hasn't dealt with before. You're just STUPID.

**Blaine Anderson **help.

**Avril Anderson **pffft, why? I delight in the idea of you being shunned for your idiocy. Perhaps you'll learn now.

**Blaine Anderson **HELP. ME.

**Avril Anderson **...what are the magic words?

**Blaine Anderson **Please?

**Avril Anderson **Not quite. ;)

**Blaine Anderson **...this is Facebook, Avril. Do I really have to?

**Avril Anderson **No, of course not. I'll just log off now and let you suffer with a pissed off Kurt for another day. No problem, oh sweet and stupid cousin of mine!

**Blaine Anderson **Wait, NO! Okay, I'll say it.

**Avril Anderson **...I've been waiting for ten minutes, Blaine. Just say the damn magic words.

¬ **Wes Montgomery **and **12** others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **Avril, I apologise for being such a douche, and beg your forgiveness. I acknowledge that you are the most awesome ninja supermegafoxyawesomehot person in the world. Please, please, with rainbow skittles on top, would you help me to sort out the mess I take full credit for which I started with Kurt? I love you.

**Avril Anderson** ...hmm. Well, you did say please, so I guess I'll give you a hand. ;)

¬ **David Hughes **and **6 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **PM ME, DAMMIT! I can't very well help you out in the open here, Kurt might SEE it! Jeez, and you're supposed to be the smart one...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is going to go, find a hole, and die in it. I can't believe I screwed things up again!

**Avril Anderson **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? Kurt just PMed me! He's still angry, Blaine! What. Did. You. Do?

¬ **Santana Lopez **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **Piss. Off. I'm busy scolding my cousin for being STUPID. What did you do? I gave you a fool-proof way of making it up to him!

**Santana Lopez **Bring it, bitch. I'm from Lima Heights; you don't want to mess with me.

**Avril Anderson **Please, you're as ghetto as Rachel Berry's reindeer sweater. I've seen that thing. It's vaguely cute, in a makes-you-want-to-bury-yourself-in-copies-of-Vogue-to-erase-the-memory-of-it kind of way.

**Avril Anderson **And I've been taking Kendo since I was four; so your half baked threats really don't scare me, miss I-share-my-last-name-with-J-Lo-so-I'm-SO-hard-core.

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this.

**Santana Lopez **Bitch.

**Avril Anderson **Whore.Now; back to the matter at hand. BLAINE. SPEAK.

**Blaine Anderson **Well, I did everything you said; I gave him the flowers, we watched Aladdin, everything seemed okay...and then he asked me if I was sorry for what I said.

**Avril Anderson **You didn't.

**Wes Montgomery **Oh, he did.

**Avril Anderson **STOP STALKING MY FACEBOOK, MONTGOMERY! What did you DO, Blaine?

**Blaine Anderson **...I might have asked what exactly I had to be sorry for?

**Avril Anderson **I...I...OH MY GOSH. WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU? SHUN.

¬ **David Hughes **and **12 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **But I wasn't wrong! What do I do?

**Avril Anderson **There is only one thing left to do, cousin dearest.

**Avril Anderson **The closet trial.

**Ethan Moore **God no.

**Thad Harwood **We can't do that to Kurt!

**Avril Anderson **What are you inferring, Harwood? It's a perfectly good suggestion! And I don't see any other way to reverse the effect of Blaine's stupidity.

**David Hughes **ANYTHING BUT THE CLOSET TRIAL!

**Avril Anderson **There is no other way, David. It will have to be done. I'll be in Ohio tomorrow.

**Finn Hudson **...should I be worried about Kurt?

**Wes Montgomery **You should be planning his damn memorial...

¬ **Jeff Sterling **and **10 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery <strong>invited **Kurt Hummel **and **17 **others to a new event: **Avril's Welcoming Party!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>commented on the event: **Avril's Welcoming Party!**

I'm still not talking to Blaine.

**Avril Anderson **You're not expected to, Kurt; just to welcome me. Welcome me like I'm a long lost relative; and bring me a present if you love me lots and lots. ;)

¬ **Ethan Moore **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **You better be bringing me a present, Moore.

**Ethan Moore **Of course! The prospect of being maimed isn't all that appealing...

¬ **David Hughes **and **5 **others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **Party will be at Dalton; Avril's mom called the Dean, and we have permission to use the choir room. Rooms will be available for those who want to stay, and those who end up staying due to getting mashed.

**Avril Anderson **'Mashed'? Who are you, Melody?

**David Hughes **Who the hell is Melody?

¬ **Thad Harwood **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **friend of mine; she's British. She says 'mashed'.

**Jeff Sterling **we guessed that...

¬ **Wes Montgomery **and **13 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **I apologize. I forgot you were in possession of brains; your lack of likes for my genius couple names the other day convinced me you're unfortunately unintelligent.

**Luke Wright **Some of us weren't online!

**Avril Anderson **Sure...

¬ **Blaine Anderson **and **8 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>posted a photo. **Kurt Hummel **was tagged.

**Kurt Hummel **How did you get that?

**Avril Anderson **Poker with the Warblers, baby penguin. ;)

**Kurt Hummel **HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?

**Avril Anderson **Wouldn't you like to know?

**Kurt Hummel **I'm coming for you, Anderson.

**Avril Anderson **Bring it on, Hummel.

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>– **David Hughes **Don't forget to lock the door, David.

**Kurt Hummel **...oh crap.

**Wes Montgomery **Welcome to the Closet Trial, Kurt Hummel. Good luck. Avril will now take away your phone.

**Ethan Moore **Let's only hope he lasts longer than James did...

**David Hughes **Yeah; he transferred pretty quickly after he went through the closet trial...

**Avril Anderson **SHUT UP! HIS PHONE KEEPS VIBRATING AND IT'S INTERRUPTING MY FLOW, DAMMIT!

**David Hughes **...sorry.

**Avril Anderson **Oh. My. GOD.

¬ **Blaine Anderson **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>I'm so sorry, **Blaine Anderson**. I should have listened to you. She's insane.

¬ **Blaine Anderson**, **David Hughes **and **12 **others like this.

**Blaine Anderson **What did she do?

**Kurt Hummel **She made me sing along to some indie band called 'All Time Low'. And then we made a cover of A Whole New World from Aladdin.

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **Both videos will be posted soon. ;)

**Kurt Hummel **no. No they won't.

**Avril Anderson **And how do you propose to stop me? You can't sic Blaine on me; I have enough dirt on him to last a life time. And the videos aren't that bad. It's not even the worse thing I've made anyone do...

¬ **Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel **what's the worse?

**Wes Montgomery **No. NO AVRIL. NO.

**Avril Anderson **Too late. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Avril Anderson <strong>posted a video. **Wes Montgomery **and **David Hughes **were tagged.

¬ **Blaine Anderson**, **Kurt Hummel **and **14 **others like this.

**David Hughes **I don't even remember that...

**Wes Montgomery **I hate you, Avril. I really, REALLY hate you.

**Avril Anderson **Aww, thank you Wes!

¬ **Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Thad Harwood **I KNEW IT.

**Ethan Moore **We all knew it.

¬ **Jeff Sterling **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel **I have no words. Neither does **Blaine Anderson**.

**Avril Anderson **That's because they're both ROFLing gleefully in Blaine's dorm.

**Cameron James **...how do you know?

**Avril Anderson **Threesome. ;)

**Avril Anderson **I was JOKING before you 'oh my god, Avril' me, Blaine. Jeez. We're chatting on Skype.

¬ **Cameron James **and **7 **others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **I'm gonna get you, Anderson.

**Avril Anderson **What are you gonna do? Throw your gavel at me?

¬ **Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Wes Montgomery **It's things like this which prove you and Blaine are related...

**Avril Anderson **No, seriously, are you going to throw your gavel at me? Because if so I need to designate someone as my human shield... **Kurt Hummel**?

**Kurt Hummel **Only if you promise not to post those videos of me.

**Avril Anderson **...deal. *shakes hand*

**Kurt Hummel **Good. *grips hand* And you-have-to-be-my-slave-for-one-whole-day!

**Avril Anderson **DAMMIT. This is why I hate unbreakable vows...

**Blaine Anderson **Oh god, you've CORRUPTED HIM!

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**David Hughes ***comforts Blaine* It was only a matter of time. Poor Kurt is so impressionable.

**Avril Anderson **AHAHA YOU'VE JUST CAUSED YOUR OWN DEATH! *Cackles*

**Thad Harwood **Screwed, Hughes. Screwed.

**Kurt Hummel **IMPRESSIONABLE? What am I, a toddler?

**Avril Anderson **Oh my gosh it's so FUNNY when someone else screws themselves over! Ahahaa!

**David Hughes **Crap.

**Blaine Anderson **Run, David. Just...run.

¬ **Avril Anderson **and **8 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>David Hughes <strong>commented on **Dalton Academy for Boys Warblers **Wall: All day rehearsal tomorrow; Regionals is two days away! Rooms are available for those who wish to stay late.

**Blaine Anderson **You better be damn grateful, Hughes.

**Avril Anderson **I had to steal ALL BLAINE'S HAIRGEL to distract Kurt long enough for him to not KILL you. And you better apologise soon; those curls of my cousin's won't distract Boyfriend forever.

**Wes Montgomery **He's already on it. I guess flowers won't work?

**Avril Anderson **Not unless he wants a polite rejection on the grounds of Kurt assuming, however understandably, that he's trying to ask him out.

¬ **Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Avril Anderson **Can I come to your all-day rehearsal? I'll be bored and distract everyone via Facebook all day otherwise...

**Wes Montgomery ***sigh* fine. But you're still not forgiven for posting that video of me and David on here.

**Avril Anderson **It was just the pair of you KISSING. It wasn't exactly x-rated. There wasn't even any tongue.

**Ethan Moore **ROFL.

**Jeff Sterling **He's actually rolling on the floor; no joke.

**Wes Montgomery **I hate you so much right now, Avril.

**Avril Anderson **Psh, it's not my fault David was wasted and you were willing to do pretty much anything to get out of that closet. Besides, you should be grateful; I've technically pulled you out of a metaphorical closet too. ;)

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **6 **others like this.

**Wes Montgomery **You made me watch FRED. How was I supposed to react? He's not even funny!

**Avril Anderson **...you just lost what little respect I had for you.

**Thad Harwood **shun.

**Jeff Sterling **SHUN.

**Avril Anderson **...actually, I take back my earlier statement. I don't actually find him all that funny, personally. ^^;

**Wes Montgomery **THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH HIM?

**Avril Anderson **Boredom, mostly. And I was having a bad day for creativity. It was FRED or videos of dogs on skateboards. You lucked out with FRED. ;)

¬ **Ethan Moore **and **4 **others like this.

**Avril Anderson **WAIT! NOBODY TYPE ANYTHING!

**Avril Anderson **...Kurt? You out of your curl-induced coma?

**Kurt Hummel **It wasn't really a coma. And yes...sort of.

**Blaine Anderson **His hand is still in my hair...

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**David Hughes **OH! DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!

**Santana Lopez **Wanky. ;)

¬ **Avril Anderson **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson **Stay out of my room, David.

**David Hughes **I came to APOLOGISE to KURT. Not to see the pair of you attempting tonsil surgery with your tongues...

**Avril Anderson **OH GOD, MY MENTAL EYES! Those images are NOT APPRECIATED.

¬ **Ethan Moore **likes this.

**Wes Montgomery **SO. ALL DAY REHEARSAL TOMORROW. I'm so sorry, uninvolved Warblers...

¬ **Kurt Hummel **and **13 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>commented on **William McKinley High School New Directions **Wall: The bus will be leaving McKinley at quarter to nine on Sunday, so everybody be on time! I am confident of our ability to win, but I still think we need everyone there. This includes you, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**.

**Mercedes Jones **Leave us alone, Rachel. We've been practicing non-stop for the last three days; are we not allowed a break?

**Mike Chang **Please?

¬ **Tina Cohen-Chang **likes this.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **^what Mike said. *lessthanthree*

**Santana Lopez **Oh God, please excuse me while I VOMIT ALL OVER FACEBOOK.

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this.

**Quinn Fabray **Whatever, Berry. We'll be there.

**Finn Hudson **Yeah...we've been preparing for this for ages. Why would we ditch now?

**Brittany Pierce **Is Kurt coming?

**Kurt Hummel **No boo; I'm going with the Warblers, my new Glee Club.

**Brittany Pierce **Are they dolphins too?

**Blaine Anderson **...Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel **I'll text you.

**Rachel Berry **SPIES.

**Kurt Hummel **...you didn't write anything for I to spy on?

¬ **Mercedes Jones **and **3 **others like this.

**Mercedes Jones **We miss you, White Boy.

**Kurt Hummel **Miss you too; see you at Regionals. *lessthanthree*

¬ **Tina Cohen-Chang **and **10 **others like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery <strong>– **Rachel Berry **Just want to wish you good luck at Regionals.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>– **Wes Montgomery **We shan't need it; I'm confident we'll destroy you soundly. But the same to you, regardless.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery <strong>– **Kurt Hummel **I will never doubt your descriptions of your New Directions friends again. You were so right about Rachel.

¬ **Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Rachel Berry **What's that supposed to mean?

**Santana Lopez **GO BACK TO MYSPACE, BERRY!

¬ **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, I can't help myself. The other person to get the quote was Loud loveable lunatic; but for the sake of saving space (and cause I'm lazy ;] ) I'm gonna call you Luna. :D Well done, and I heart your enthusiasm. ;)<strong>

**I will repeat my request of if you find fault with this, tell me what is wrong rather than simply reporting me. Call Me Mad, thank you for your review; I've looked over the rules and what they say exactly is 'chat format'; and I'm not exactly sure what makes something chat-format. :s So yeah; help me correct any mistakes you think I've made. :)**

**Next chapter is Regionals! Are you looking forward to it as much as me? ;)**

**I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that I'm willing to deviate from canon here, and have the Warblers win Regionals; or perhaps even have another draw? You tell me if that's what you want; I live to please you people. ;)**

**As a review-whore, I would be enternally grateful if you could drop me one. Even if it's real mean, I'd love to hear from you. **

**Till next time! **

**Keariel  
>xxx<strong>


End file.
